The Shadows
by MeAndTheWeirdo
Summary: It's the dead of night. Two lonely nations are walking home when one of them spots something isn't right. And it's lurking right in the shadows.


The air was cold, but not bitter cold. I could hear the German's livid murmurs next to me as we headed down the empty street. An hour ago, we were stuck in a world meeting. As usual nothing ever progressed and it all ended with yelling, crying and utter chaos. In the midst of this, Japan thought he could leave early without anyone noticing. Of course, it seemed he forgot that he was also taking Germany and I home with him. So that meant we were left to walk back to the Axis' base in the dark.

"_Arschloch..._" he continued to grumble under his breath. A small giggle escaped my lips. Although I would rather be in a warm and cosy home, the whole situation of being stuck with this man made me somewhat cheerful.

"Ve, Germany... How far are we now?" I piped up, a grin upon my face. Germany just grumbled and ignored me seconds later. Typical Germany. I didn't plan to bother him anymore for the night.

The night progressed and we were still walking down the same deserted street as before. I was starting to think we were lost until I spotted something. Out of the corner of my eye. It was too quick for me to figure out what it was but it was definitely dark. A flash...? Yes... A dark flash that dashed across my eyes and out of sight.

"G-Germany...? Did you see that...?" I heard him sigh in annoyance.

"No, you're just being stupid."

I nodded back at him. Yes, I certainly was. People see flashes in the corner of their eyes all the time.

Another flash. I swiftly turned my head around, my breath quickening. I noticed the street light a few feet away flicker out. Odd... I shook my head, smiling to myself. What did I have to worry about that? Lights burn out all the time. I glanced around the houses, still beaming. Even odder... All the lights were off and the whole street seemed... lifeless. As if this was a forgotten place that once used to be full of vigour. A shiver ran down my spine. N-no... I was just being ridiculous, like Germany said.

I felt a cold breeze brush past my cheek. As I turned around in panic, I saw another street light fade to blackness. I gulped. Perhaps there was something wrong with the electricity here?

"G-Germany... The lights..." I whimpered quietly.

"_Oh mein gott_, Italy! Stop being so absurd!" And with that he grabbed my hand and ran back home. I had trouble keeping up with his hasty speed but I was thankful to leave. As I looked back, I could see the lights gently flickering on and off. That street was beginning to freak me out and it looked like night wasn't going to end anytime soon.

Minutes later, we arrived back at the Axis' base. Fuming with rage, Germany marched in to only find Japan fast asleep.

"Grr... He'll get a beating in the damn morning..." he growled to himself before stomping to his room. Poor Germany... I would have to wake Japan early and explain the situation to him. The slam of Germany's door echoed throughout the building. Then silence... I knew no one would appreciate me staying up late and that I would probably break something if I did. So with that I shrugged and headed upstairs.

"_Che_...?" As I was halfway up the stairs, something suddenly moved in the corner of my eye. Again? No, I must be tired... I nodded in reassurance and ran into my room. Just what was up with me tonight...? Perhaps the meeting had just worn me out and my brain was playing tricks on me. Yes, it had to be. I quickly clambered into bed with the light on, not bothering to change clothes or anything. Despite everything I was telling to myself, my heart kept on racing. I'm being stupid, like Germany said. I pulled the covers over my head tightly. Stupid...

A cold shiver. I gasped silently before my breath got caught in my throat. This wasn't any normal shiver. It crept up my shoulder, prickling at my neck. I shuddered in the dark, screwing my eyes up. I'm just being stupid, I'm just being stupid...

"_The shadows_..."

My heart suddenly plummeted and I dived out of the comforts of my covers for air. Pitch black... I couldn't see a thing. Not even my radio clock was shining. Maybe the electricity had gone out here? My chills grew icier, goose bumps appearing all over my arms. I scrunched my eyes up again, swallowing the lump painfully.

"_Shadows_..."

"N-no go away!" I cried out as my hands twitched with sweat. Eyes so frozen that they couldn't close. All I could do was stare into the black. Another whisper. No, go away! The voice was nothing like I have ever heard; so shrill it scraped at my ears yet so silent I could barely hear it. At first I thought it was a woman but now I doubted it was even of this planet.

"What d-do you want...?" I gulped, voice shaking and barely audible. The air grew so thick that my head started to swirl.

"_The shadows... live where the lights don't_..."

At that point, I bolted out of my bed and darted into the room next to me. A harsh scream ripped out of my throat as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Germany!" I kicked the door down, tumbling in.

Then I froze. My eyes were wide open and staring in horror. Right in front of me, I could see the German sleeping peacefully. Above him floated a black silhouette of something inhumane and unearthly. Its head turned to reveal its bloody face contorted into strange and putrid expressions. It writhed before shrieking then suddenly... it smiled. Its twisted features curled into a sadistic grin at me, exposing its blood stained teeth. It slowly twitched towards me, still grinning.

Too horrified to move, all I could do was watch it thrash before it reached my feet. It wrapped what seemed to be a murky arm around my ankles- cold to the touch. As it made its way up my pale body, I could feel my strength being sapped from me.

"_Shadows..._"

Suddenly my hand twitched in its cold stone sweat. When I blinked, I saw a pair of red orbs staring into me. No pupils, just red.

"_Shadows... live where the light don't_..."

Suddenly the door swung open and light flooded the room. The creature in front of me cried out in a sharp screech before disappearing. Gone right out of my sight. By now, I was too petrified to even speak. My throat was dry and iced over. Tears kept on pouring as I just stared at that very spot where I saw the blazing red eyes.

"Nnn, I-Italy...?" I heard a voice faintly. It was Japan. He was the one who obviously opened the door. A covers stirred and Germany's rustled hair appeared. He glared at me, clearly annoyed.

"Italy! What is the meaning of this?"

"S-s..."

It was all I could manage. Throughout my years, I have never experienced anything like that. And I don't wish to ever again.

From that day, I never went to sleep without a light. Despite my allies' complaints, my light was never switched off. The moment sunset arrived I would race to all the light switches in the building. I couldn't risk it. I shivered, watching the bulb in my room glow brightly. Inside, I was thanking it. Thanking it for the light.

Light... Where the shadows don't live.


End file.
